Broken Legends
by Fyliwion
Summary: The characters from Fushigi Yuugi, Inuyasha, and Detective Conan combine together to save their worlds from breaking, while trying to find peace through their broken memories. Three way crossover...


****

Disclaimer: holds out a battered hat Alms to the Poor! Alms to the Poor! To my sorrow.. I must say.. I own.. nothing.. Yes.. that's right.. nothing.. but this beaten computer. So no.. I'm not Yu Watasa.. or anyone else.. I do not own Detective Conan, Fushigi Yuugi or Inuyasha.. and Okiampa is the only charrie that's somewhat mine at the moment (cuz he's just the invented teacher). So unfortunately I'm the poor person who just writes fanfics in her free time.. ha..

Author's Note: I need to start off telling you that much of this is based of what started as an RPG. Its a duel effort on myself and Eialyne (you should look into her fanfics great stories.. winks specially Destinies), and she helps me out with a lot of the details and editing huggles basically a beta reader who does a bit more g

Now I'm informing you that this story is a three way cross over between Inuyasha, Fushigi Yuugi, and Detective Conan (or Case Closed in the US). The character names are for the most part their Japanese calling since I resort to the Japan versions to finish the series.. just a warning.

Also I beg of you.. not too many flames. if its details thats great.. but I'm warning you I started this just before I actually finished Fushigi Yuugi in the Anime.. and the fact is I haven't seen all of the OVA's etc. Nor have I seen all there is of Inu and Conan.. I'm sorry its just not possible. I'm going off what I _know _and have _heard_.. Not everything is totally, completely accurate, dealing with times etc.. but the fact is it wouldn't have worked other wise.. I keep the basic pairings, for the main part (something's might change) But for now that's all I have to say.. ((yes its a lot but I think you needed some background info)

Now outta the blabbing and into the actually story.. without further ado:

Chapter 1

Two years had passed since Kagome had come out of the well. One year had gone by since Miaka had once more returned from "The Book of the Four Gods" for her second time, and for a year now Shinichi had disappeared from Ran Mouri's life, and Conan Edogawa had joined her residence.  
Now these three students sat in Mr. Okiampa's History class taking notes on their newest assignments.  
Kagome sat in her desk looking at her paper deadly. It was still hard for her to get back into the flow of school, and not need to dark back into the Feudal Era every few hours. "I still can't believe its sealed," she said to herself quietly as she found herself sketching a small drawing of Inuyasha on her notes. She quickly turned the page and tried to think about her school work.  
Just behind her Yuuki Miaka frowned as she drew out her own notes. As she picked it up a piece of paper she looked at her hand and gently set down her pencil looking at its stone. "Wo Ai Ni" she said quietly to her self. She frowned and closed her eyes, _Why did we have to seal the worlds? Oh Yui why? Why couldn't Tamahome and I just be happy? Didn't we go through enough... oh Tamahome. _She could almost feel his arm around her as though it was yesterday as she floated through the memories of him... forgetting class and its worries.

Ran Mouri was off to the side preparing her notes when she heard a whisper from nearby, "I know.. and can you believe Shinichi actually went to our school last year..." it ebbed off and her heart tightened. _Oh Shinichi why did I let you leave? Where are you? You told me you'd be okay, but ever since that date you've been gone all the time.. you say your on a case but... _She frowned and looked down at her paper, _If only I could've told you how much I actually like you.. even if you are just a Detective Geek...._

Mr. Okiampa looked around and began his lecture, "If the students will take out start their notes..."  
Miaka sighed and pulled out her books scribbling a picture of the great bird of the Sazaku into her margins then glaring crossed it out and instead found herself drawing Tamahome.  
Behind her Ran sighed and half listened thoughts still straying to Shinichi, finally she tried to pull her mind away and suddenly wondered how Conan was faring in his classes.

"Now today we will be discussing the early legends of the Feudal Age. As we know there are many stories detailing different happenings. Connections to our surrounding countries and religions are common place..." the teacher droned on, "First we will discuss the aspects of Demons in our history. Perhaps the most renowned in these stories is the tale of Inuyasha and the Priestess Kagome, who together saved the Shikon no Tama and forever helped keep the demons under power."

Kagome's elbow, that had been propping her head up on the table, slipped, causing her head to bang down on the desk. "What?!!" she yelled, before realizing she had said it out loud.  
Heads turned and the teacher looked disapproving at her.

Miaka giggled snapping out of her dreams of the Universe and looked over to Kagome with a grin, "Must be talking about you hmmm? No doubt you are indeed the fair Kagome who will marry whoever that Inu figure is... though now that I think about it.... isn't Inuyasha the name of that boy you've been seeing? Maybe your related..." She smirked a teasing tone, just outside of a whisper. 

She stopped promptly as she heard the rest, "Then we will dive into the tales concerning the Astrology The main tale concerning the Four gods and how a Japanese priestess became a savoir of both Japan and China. We will discuss the Celestial Warriors of Suzaku mainly, as it was these men who with their Miko defeated the traitor and saved both worlds, forever sealing away the other evils."

Miaka fell to the ground with a clatter looking askew and screamed, "GAH! WHA-!!! but that's not.. how" she turned so crimson she just sat there staring at the board and teacher in shock and blinking vividly.  


Kagome, who had taken her seat at the evil glare of their teacher, looked at Miaka strangely, as the girl hung midair in amazement. _She couldn't have done the same as she? She's not the same person...I'm just paranoid._

Miaka grimaced wincing a bit and gave a kind of laugh, "Ah ha... erm... look Pocky!!" She grabbed for a piece of half eaten pocky from Kagome's stuff. She gobbled it down in her usual manner and grinned, "Er.. hungry I guess.. too much studying.. haha.." She blushed returning to her chair praying that for once her appetite would cover up her mistake.

Ran looked at the two blushing girls and shook her head gently muttering, "That's what they get for day dreaming."

The teacher glowers as both girls sit back down, "Ladies? Are you alright?? You two had best pay more attention to class, you both cause enough distractions as it is without you collapsing in the middle of a lesson..."

"Erm.. sorry Professor.. I saw Kagome's pocky and erm grabbed for it" Miaka lied blushing

"And I was...uh...just surprised that I seem to be named after a girl from an old legend." Kagome said, lying as well, "I mean Grandpa always talks about these things.. but never really.. thought it mattered.." she muttered.

"Yes.. well please try to listen more carefully next time? You are both in your second year in High School and will be nearing your college exams.. You should be better rehearsed in your actions by now.. especially at such a school as ours."

"Yessir" Miaka said blushing.

"Yessir" Kagome mumbled.

As Okiampa went on Miaka found herself fighting back and urge to day dream again slowly the words passed away until, "....Priestess Miaka who gave her undying love to Tamahome then had to be separated from him for all eternity as she gave herself up as a last sacrifice returning the worlds to their former prestige."  
Miaka thought she was going to break into tears hearing this coming in such a cold fashion. Watching the others take them as just notes, and eyes flickered to her at the notice of her name she wondered if she was going to be able to hold them long enough so as not to make another scene.

_Oh Tamahome why did we have to leave? Why... _she stared at her paper dimly.  
"-Thus Inuyasha was torn by grief and love for the fair priestess who died for his sake..." Okiampa frowned, "Now as we can see: love played a large role in the legends of ancient Jap-"  
Kagome said nothing just fiddled with her pencil, _If only he knew how much trouble that love has caused me over the last years..._ she ignored the eyes that stared between her and Miaka, as both girls looked grievously at her paper.  
The bell rang for the end of class and Miaka grabbed her things thanking the four gods that the day was at an end and she had survived through the last class.  
Ran grinned as Kagome and Miaka both tackled there things looking very ruffled, "I"ll see you both later, I have to go pick up Conan! Bye!" she ran off leaving Miaka and Kagome alone.  
"So umm weird class today no da?" said Miaka blinking at herself for her Chichiriness.

"No joke" said Kagome scowling at the classroom while lugging her bag.

Miaka shuffled her steps awkwardly looking at Kagome as they went down the hall in silence then said, "So umm did you get the homework we had for tonight? I was still thinking about the lesson when he told us... And was a bit preoccupied."

Kagome grinned to herself for the first time since Okiampa had spoken. The assignment was going to be too easy for her, all she had to do was write about her experiences in Feudal Japan. "We have to pick any legend he discussed and write our own version of it, sticking to the main story line of course."

"Honestly?" Miaka's face lit up with a grin and she barely stopped from rolling in laughter. _Wow... that is unbelievable. Something I can do for once.. even if it is going to take a while. I wonder what Kagome was thinking in class when she made a scene? She's not usually like that.. _Miakasighed then added reluctantly, "Interested in maybe working in a study session over it? You seem a bit worn out if you'd like to discuss stuff."

Kagome thought for a moment. "I would love to, but I need to help my grandfather at the shrine tonight...tomorrow is a festival day."_ No way in this world that I'm going to try to explain how I know the seemingly unheard of legend of the Shikon Jewel by heart, and I did tell Gramps I would help him..._

Miaka grinned sheepishly, "Oh I forgot about the festival. Oh well alright" she smiled but she could feel sweat drops forming. Mentally she let out a sigh, _I was not looking forward to explaining why I know everything about the Universe of the Four Gods... or why Tamahome resembles Taka to a T... _"...and how Tamahome has that particular smell of incense and money.. and-" she stopped speaking as she realized she was speaking aloud. Turning crimson she said hurriedly, "Erm right! See ya later Kagome!" Miaka took off in a flash the opposite direction.  
Kagome bit her lip wondering for the second time in a day if she wasn't the only one who had gone down a well..


End file.
